Medusa (Myths and Legends)
Medusa is one of the Gorgons in Greek myth. She appears in the Disney's Animated Myths and Legends episode Perseus and the Gorgon, which aired on May 18, 1998, and in which she is voiced by Canadian actress Jennifer Hale. Biography Medusa's childhood is unknown. She is one of three Gorgon sisters-herself being the youngest, Euratye who is the middle and Stheno who is the eldest. They were extremely attractive women, with Medusa in particular being sought after. However, due to her duties as a priestess to Athena, she was devoted to a life of celibacy, until she caught the attention of the sea god Poseidon, who she had an affair with, much to the goddess' ire. Though she forgave Poseidon-having found no fault in him-she punished Medusa and her sisters (who had been witnessing them sleeping together) by turning them into Gorgons; their hair turned into masses of snakes, their skin became scaly, their teeth became fangs, their nails became claws and their gaze turned onlookers into stone. The three sisters then banished themselves to a remote island, where those brave enough to try and face Medusa were turned to stone. Stheno and Euratye had been given the gift of immortality, which meant they would live forever, while Medusa was mortal, leading to her death at the hands of the hero Perseus. Appearance and personality Prior to her transformation, Medusa was once a beautiful fair-haired maiden with blue eyes. She sports a purple and black crop top and skirt, a pair of golden bangles on her wrist and a golden choker. Unlike her elder sisters, who sport shoes, Medusa is barefoot. After being punished by Athena, Medusa takes on a monstrous form. Her golden hair becomes a writhing, serpentine mass and her skin becomes scaly and reptilian. Her nails become bronze claws and her teeth taper to razor sharp points, like a snake's fangs. Her bright, blue eyes soon become yellow and gain slit, catlike pupils, deadly to look at. She retains her outfit, albeit torn at the edges, possibly to reflect her savage nature. Medusa was once a kind, caring individual. After her transformation, she is now sour, violent-minded and sadistic. Her personality borders on misanthropic, as evidenced when she calls humans "filthy, craven creatures". Appearances Perseus and the Gorgon Medusa and her sisters first appear, watching Perseus from their cave as he leaves to collect her head as a gift for King Polydectes, who is planning to wed the former's mother, Danaë. The three sisters comment on how many warriors have come before Perseus to claim her, but they have failed. A flashback then shows the sisters in their human forms and Medusa being caught sleeping with Poseidon, which resulted in the three sisters becoming what they are today. The Greek gods give Perseus their weapons to help him slay Medusa (invisbilty helmet from Hades, winged sandals from Hermes and shield from Athena) and give him directions to the Grey Sisters, a trio of grey-skinned hags with one eye and tooth between them and who are related to the Gorgons. Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Lovers